Gaara's Search
by shyprincess82
Summary: The council in Suna is pressuring Gaara to find a wife. He attends his friends party in Konoha, but not a few minutes into the party he is already wanting to get away. Gaara finds himself leaving the party and getting himself stuck into a room with none other than Hinata Hyuuga. How will Gaara's search go?


This is actually my first one-shot that I have decided to write of Gaara and Hinata. I am currently entering the last few chapters of to find his heart but I'm having terrible writers block on the story but miss the couple so I figured I would write this one-shot to get me back into the groove of things Hope you guys enjoy this and no I do not own Naruto. If i did Suna's population would be over-runned with little red haired byakugan babies! But alas I dont own it therefore it will never happen...or would it?

Gaara looked at himself in the full length mirror not really wanting to be in the Leaf Village at the moment. His council members back in Suna had been makeing demands that Gaara needed to find himself a wife, and to present his village with an heir. Gaara had been able to avoid the topic for several years now, but he was nearing his 21st birthday, and the council told him that he could not wait any longer to find himself a bride. Gaara recieved many letters from respectable families in neighboring villages, offering their daughters hand. Gaara felt sick of the idea of having an arranged marriage with someone he did not know, and although Gaara was fine to remain single he knew that it was his resposibility to produce an heir for his village. Gaara finally agreed to the councils decison provided that he could pick the village his soon to be bride would come from. Gaara was at peace with most of the surrounding villages, but his mind was set on the Leaf Village. Not only was Konoha their closest allie, the Hokage was also a dear friend to Gaara and would take the matter seriously. The coucil agreed and urged Gaara to write a letter to the Hokage about his decision to find a bride from their village. Naruto wrote back immediatly telling Gaara that he would be honored for him to come to the leaf village to find his bride, and that he would hold a party and that all the single females from the village would attend . So here Gaara was a few minutes before the party was to start dreading tonights event.

Kankuro, Gaara's older brother popped his head in to announce that the party was getting ready to start.

"Gaara the party is starting are you ready yet?" Kankuro asked coming in the room and looking at his brother through the mirror.

"I'm ready" Gaara finally said after a few more minutes, wanting to put off this evenings event as much as possible. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind." Gaara said to his older brother picking up his long black coat that was laying on the bed and putting it on over his shoulders.

"Gaara this nights event won't be so bad, there are alot of pretty females out their waiting to meet you." Kankuro said to his brother trying to cheer him up.

"Humph. They are more concerened about meeting the title than they are me Kankuro." Gaara said as he buttoned up his coat that fell over his black pants. "Trust me when I say this that none of those woman are willingly ready to be tied to the former host of the one-tailed demon." He said as he did the last button on his coat.

"Gaara I'm sure that is not true. Everyone knowes that you are not the same heartless person you once was, and you should trust that Naruto would not invite any woman that would think that." Kankuro said trying to convince his baby brother.

"Naruto is a dear friend and I do trust him, but Naruto can be naive sometimes thinking the best in people all the time. Look how long he believed in Sasuke to do the right thing and return to the village. He's still in grief that he had to take down his best friend in the end." Gaara clarified remebering how hurt Naruto was that he could not bring his friend back from the darkness.

Kankuro shook his head following his baby brother out of the room. He knew that Gaara still thought that people seen the worst in him and he wished that their was something he could do to make his brother see that. He loved his brother dearly and would give his life for him. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Gaara. Kankuro just hoped that their was someone from the leaf that could change the way that Gaara thought about himself and could finally bring him all the happiness that he deserved. Kankuro said a silent prayer to Kami as they made their way to the party.

As soon as Naruto saw Gaara and Kankuro walk into the room he quickly rushed over to greet them. "Hey buddy it's about time the guest of honor showed up to the party" Naruto said as he clapped his hand on Gaara's back urging him to walk further into the room. "Are you excited to find your wife?" Gaara smiled back at his friend but didn't answer the question. He knew that Naruto put alot of effort into this party and he would not make his friend doubt that he didn't appreciate what he was doing for him.

"Naruto you are looking well, and thanks again for throwing this party in my honor. How have you and your beautiful wife been doing?"

"We are great Gaara and thanks for asking. Actually I cannot take credit for this party it was all Ino's doing. My wife sure knowes how to throw a party." Naruto bragged. Everyone thought that it would have been Sakura that married Naruto instead of Ino, but Sakura had some bad feelings toward Naruto for killing her first love and their old teammate. It was Ino that had comforted Naruto when Sakura made him feel so bad. From the moment Naruto returned to the village after his fight with Sasuke Sakura tried to load Naruto with guilt for killing Sasuke. Ino was their yelling at Sakura saying that Sasuke was the one who betrayed them and to not blame Naruto. After Naruto became Hokage Sakura tried to get with Naruto, but it was already to late. Naruto had done fell in love with Ino much to Sakura's disappointment. Sakura hated that Ino stole Naruto from her and never gotten over it. She secretly despised Ino, untill she overheard that Ino and Naruto were arranging an enganment party for the Kazekage. Sakura wanted her second chance at marrying for power even if it was to the likes of Gaara. Gaara continued to talk with Naruto for a bit untill Naruto excused himself to announce that the honored guest had arrived.

And it begins Gaara thought to himself as the females started making their way towards the Kazekage. Sakura was the first one to pull Gaara aside to dance with her. Gaara being the gentlemen that he was did not refuse the dance and started a slow walz with her.

"So Gaara how have you been?" Sakura asked in her most alluring voice.

"I have been well Sakura and yourself?" Gaara asked trying to be polite.

Sakura giggled at Gaara and rubbed her chest up against him. She was wearing a long red dress that seemed too low cut in the front for Gaara's liking ,and you could see what she had to offer"I am well now that you are here. So has anyone caught your eye yet Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Well all the ladies seem to be beautiful here tonight." Gaara answered. He twirled Sakura around in the dance and couldn't help but think that she was wearing to much make-up tonight and the perfume she was wearing was too strong. He just wanted to hurry up and get this dance over with as soon as possible.

"Well Gaara I find that you are extremly attractive and I would be honored if I was the one that you chose to be your wife." Sakura was forward enough to come right out and say. Gaara knew from his sister Temari that it was very rude to critisise a female to their face, so he let go of the statement he was thinking and just offered Sakura a small smile. As he continued to dance with her on the dance floor he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sakura do you mind if I steal Gaara from you for a second their is someone I am dying for him to meet." Ino came right out and asked towards her ex friend not caring if she minded or not.

Not wanting Gaara to get a bad vibe from her Sakura faked her warmest smile "Of course not Ino, but only if you return him." Ino didn't even respond to the girls request before she tugged on Gaara's arm and lead him away not seeing the angry glare coming from Sakura.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect" Gaara was saying as Ino lead him off the dance floor and into the crowd.

"What? Oh yeah I can only imagine from the painful expression on you face that it couldn't have been pleasant. Which one got to you the most the moutain of make up or the over bearing smell of perfume she was wearing?"

"Both actually." Gaara said liking his friends wife already for the rescue. " Thanks for the excuse you gav-" Gaara was saying.

" Oh no that wasn't an excuse ...well not really their is someone I want you to meet Gaara." Ino was saying. Gaara thought the rescue was to good to be true. He was already being handed over to the next female waiting.

"Now where did she go?" Ino was saying as she looked around the room. Gaara could only guess who his friends wife was looking for and wasn't to thrilled about it. Ino walked up to her husband tagging Gaara along with her. "Honey have you seen where Hinata went off too?" Naruto looked around the room and shrugged. Ino rolled her eyes at her husband. "Gaara you wait here while I try to find her." Ino said and then like that she was off.

"So how's it going?" Naruto asked his friend giving him a nudge with his elbow. Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend like Ino did seconds before that. "Not that I am not grateful for all this Naruto, but I don't think that I am into this right now. I hate being pressured to find a wife."

"Oh Gaara just give it a chance. Wait till you meet Hinata, she's not so bad." Naruto said. Gaara remebered the name from the chunin exams. She fought her cousin during her match and lost. Gaara did admire the way she never gave up and she was cute back then, but he really wasn't into this tonight. "Naruto I will be back in a second I just need to get some fresh air." Before his friend could stop him Gaara left the room and walked down the hall. He was going to go outside, but he told Naruto that is where he was going and right now he didn't want to be bothered. Not wanting to be found so soon Gaara walked downstairs to the basement and shut the medal door. Sitting down on the steps he put his head into his hands and sighed. This was going to be a long night Gaara thought and the party had just started. Gaara was so deep in his thoughts that he did not see the female that was at the bottom step also wanting to get away from the party as well.

Hinata turned her head to see who had fount her hiding spot and was shocked to see none other than Gaara himself. Not only did Gaara find her hiding spot , but she looked behind him and noticed that he had shut the door. That was not good Hinata thought. She slowly stood up from the bottom step and began to speak.

"Um K-Kazakage S-sama?"

Gaara snapped his head up and noticed that their was someone already in the room with him. He stared as he saw a female nervously playing with her hands infront of her watching him. He noticed that her face looked familiar and all of a sudden it clicked. The woman infront of him was Hinata Hyuuga. She continued to nervously tug on her hands trying to open her mouth and say something but fell short. Gaara didn't know what he was getting more anoyed with. Her silence or her nervously tugging on her hand.

"Was you wanting to say something Hyuuga?" Gaara asked getting impatient with her not sayin anything at all.

"U-Um...W-well ..." She began

"Yes what is it?" Gaara asked.

"I-I think that we m-may be locked in the room." Hinata finished saying.

Gaara stared at her for a minute and when it dawned on him what she just said he quickly got up from the stair he was sitting on, turned around and tried opening the door. The door was definatly locked Gaara thought as he kept trying to jiggle the knob. Crap! Gaara thought to himself. Hinata didn't say nothing as she watched the Kazekage beat on the door and start yelling to noone in particular. Hinata looked around the room to see if their was a window or something that she could pry open and noticed that their wasn't. What was she going to do in a room with Gaara and no way out? She wished she had never shown up at this party that Ino wanted her to come to. She only did it because Ino wouldn't leave her alone about it. Well that and the fact that Ino was her best friend after all. She heard Gaara swear and looked up as he turned around to face her.

" Well this is just terrific." Gaara said out loud. "I don't think that anyone can hear me at the party."

"W-we can wait for someone to n-notice you missing and maybe someone w-will come looking for you." Hinata offered knowing that noone would miss her from the party..well maybe Ino and Naruto but noone else. Gaara picked up on what she said but didn't say nothing about it. He walked down the stairs and started to look around the basement to see if there was a window that he could pry open. Hinata knowing what he was thinking said. "T-here are no w-windows."

Gaara muttered something under his breathe that Hinata didn't quite catch, but decided to remain quiet. She watched Gaara pace the floor for a few moments, then she looked around the room. She noticed that their was a few blankets on the shelf above the washer and headed in that direction. She stood on her tiptoes and reached above her to try and grab the covers. Hinata inwardly cursed herself for being so short. Gaara watched her trying to get the covers off the shelf and had to admit that she did look kind of cute straining her short self up higher than she really was. Taking some pity on her Gaara walked over to where she was and stood directly behind her and reached above to grab the cover she was straining to get. Gaara noticed that the perfume she was wearing was a light lavender scent and maybe a hint of vanilla? Before he let his mind get to worked up over her smell he quickly handed her the cover and backed away from her.

"T-thank you Kazekage Sama" Hinata said looking at him shyly and offering him a small smile.

"Gaara. Just call me Gaara."

"Oh w-well thank you G-gaara." She said as she walked over to the other side of the room and laid the blanket out on the floor. She pulled off her heels that she was wearing and neatly set them beside the wall. They were her favorite shoes, light lavender pumps with a butterfly embrodery on the side of each shoe. Gaara watched her place her shoes next to the wall and continued to observe her. Gaara closley examined the hyuuga and noticed that she had a very womanly figure. Her curves were all in the right places and the babydoll lavender dress just made her look even more hotter. Not likeing where his thoughts were going he quickly averted his eyes somewhere else..anywhere else. He looked around the room and noticed that their was an overstockment of ramen on the shelves. He noticed photo albums, books, and how nice Hinata's legs looked in that dress...wait what?

"Gaara you can share the blanket w-with me i-if you want."

Not trusting his voice to speak right now he just walked over beside of her and sat down a few feet away from her. He propped his legs up and let his arms rest on them. The room grew quiet for a few minutes neither one of them knowing what to say. Gaara didn't mind the quiet and he was glad that Hinata was not one of those females that liked to talk his head off. He did wonder why she came down to the basement though.

"Hyuuga.."

"Hinata."

"What?"

"If i can call you Gaara then it is only f-fair you call me H-hinata."

"Hinata..." Liking the way her name sounded on his tongue he continued "Why were you down here in the first place?"

"Oh Umm I'm n-not very socialble t-that much and I k-keep to myself alot." Gaara could agree with that he wasn't a very social person either. Of course with just her and him here wasn't bothering him so much.

"Why are you down here G-gaara? This is y-your party afterall"

"I know I have to get married but all those females and the pressure of it all.. I just wanted to get away from that room." He looked over and noticed that Hinata was doing her best to hold in her giggles

"What? What so funny about that?" Gaara asked getting defensive.

"I'm s-sorry Gaara" Hinata said between giggles "B-but didn't the party j-just s-start? Already y-you f-feel that pressured?" Hinata continued to giggle.

Gaara looked over at her and grinned "Yes you have no idea who I had to start the night off with though."

"Who?"

"Sakura"

At the mention of her name Hinata understood all to well and they both started laughing together.

"I..I think I understand now." Hinata said still smiling at the thought of poor Gaara starting his night off with Sakura. She looked over at Gaara and noticed he was staring at her. She quickly broke eye contact and looked back down at her lap. Gaara put his finger under Hinata's chin and raised it so that she was looking back at him.

"I like your smile. You dont need to hide it." Gaara said his finger still under her chin. Hinata's cheeks started to get a light shade of pink and Gaara thought that she looked cute with a blush, and he wanted to make her blush alot more. Before he could even think about it he lowered his head so that his lips were a mere inch from her lips and stopped. He waited to see what she would do. Would she be comfortable kissing him?...Would she be disguisted? Gaara was loosing his nerve and was about to pull away untill he felt her lips on his. Shocked that she was actually kissing him he didn't respond for a second and then he moved his mouth with hers. Gaara never felt anything like this feeling he had with this woman. He deepend the kiss not wanting it to end. He took her arms and placed them around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved the feel of her upper body against his and he let his tongue play with her bottom lip begging for entrance. Hinata opened her mouth for him...

All of a sudden the upper door opened and Gaara and Hinata slowly pulled apart still holding on to one another.

"There you guys are." Naruto said "Hey Ino I found them." Naruto yelled back into the hallway. Leave it to the knucklehead to ask the most stupidest question in that moment "What are you two guys doing down here?" Ino quickly came up beside Naruto and looked in and seen Gaara still holding on to Hinata. Ino started giggling and jumping up and down clapping. "I knew you two would pull it off." Ino said and closed the door back. Naruto not believing what his wife just did followed her down the hallway. "Aren't we going to let them out? Gaara needs to find himself a wife?..Ino..?...INO? " Naruto kept calling after his wife. Ino turned around and smiled at her husband. He could be so clueless sometimes.. "I believe my dear husband that Gaara's search is over"

Okay guys please read and review and let me know what you think of this one shot! This is my first one and I am kinda nervous about it and i dont know what to think of it yet so please read and review it and thanks again for giving my oneshot a chance


End file.
